


Welcome to the  Blackwatch and Overwatch animal hospital/vet clinic

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Genji is a Good Brother, Hanzo cats are named Tomo and Kenji (( Hanzo voice actor kinda confirmed hanzo dragons name)), Hanzo got it bad, Human Zenyatta, Kenji is a Savannah cat, M/M, Other, Soba is Genji Dragon, Soba is Siamese cat, Soba is a cat too, The dragons are named Tomo and Kenji, Tomo and Kenji are cats not dragons, Tomo is a Bengal cat, Veterinarian AU, Veterinarian Jesse McCree, Vomiting Blood, cat show, just in case you didn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: It was the most frightening day of Hanzo entire life.  Kenji his beautiful Savannah cat threw up blood on the agility course, and his Bengal Cat Tomo fainted during the judge inspection. This has nevered happened before.





	Welcome to the  Blackwatch and Overwatch animal hospital/vet clinic

**Author's Note:**

> here are the condition's on what both Kenji and Tomo have 
> 
> Kenji--->(( Trauma, including eating bones or other materials, which injure the gastrointestinal tract. Tumors of the stomach or esophagus))
> 
> Tomo--->((Syncope in Cats. Syncope is a medical condition that is basically characterized as a temporary loss of consciousness and spontaneous recovery. ... Another important cause of syncope in cats is heart disease leading to interruption in the blood supply to the brain. Syncope is more likely to be seen in older cats.))
> 
> Also the phone number isn't real I just made it up!

It was the most frightening day of Hanzo entire life.  Kenji his beautiful Savannah cat threw up blood on the agility course, an his Bengal Cat Tomo fainted during the judge inspection. This has nevered happened before, he knew his cats where healthy he took to the vet to make sure nothing was wrong. He groaned  and called genji work phone. Normally he would go to his vet clinic but at this moment he kinda felt betrayed for lying to him about his cats health.

" ** _Hello thanks for calling Blackwatch and Overwatch animal hospital/vet clinic , My name is Genji how can I help you?_  **"

Hanzo sighed trying to get his thoughts together from what happened today.

" _Genji it's me Hanzo...Something happened today..."_

" ** _Oh Anjia what happened? did you win another blue ribbon at the cat show today? You know you can't just call my work phone when I'm busy Anjia_** "

"I...Know... A-And  _N-No...Kenji Threw up blood during the agility course and Tomo Fainted during the judge's checking on him.....The vet I mostly go to say their in perfect condition, I don't want to go to them anymore.....Can I book an Appointment early today?"_

There was a long pause on the other line, but he did hear shouting from Genji yelling at someone probably his boss. he was startled when Genjiwas back on the phone.

" ** _Of course Anjia! Just come quickly as possible I ask my bosses to set up the medical table and someone is free for today, he'll be checking on Kenji and Tomo for you_  **"

Hanzo sighed in relief, and asked for the address on where the clinic was at he typed down the addresses on his phone and thanked genji before hanging up.  
 He realized that the clinic wasn't too far from him and it only a 1 hour drive from his house. Now came the difficult part finding Tomo and Kenji getting them into their cat carriers. This was going to be a long day for Hanzo,  
  By the time he founded both his cat's (Who where just sleeping on his bed) he putted them into their cat carriers , hearing their displeased meows of protested.

In reality he hoped they would finded what was wrong with his cats, as he opened the car door putting the carriers in the passenger seat. 

The drive was relaxing but Hanzo was a scared for Kenji and Tomo well being, He didn't want to lose them after all he practically grew up them when they were kitten's.  
He soon arrived at the destination where he wanted to be he looked at the building, to make sure he was at the right address he checked his phone and looked at the address infront of him. It was the right Address as he parked the car.

"Okay...Come on Tomo, Kenji.."he mumbled taking the carriers and opened the door before closing it and walked towards the building. Hanzo hesitated for a moment and opened the door to see his younger brother Genji  at the front of the desk.

It pained him to see scars on Genji's face from his cats. But he smiled and walked over to the check in counter. "Anjia! I thought we were lost, but I'm glad your here, Don't worry filed your paper work for your cats." Genji explained.  
Hanzo sighed rolling his eye's "Arigato Genji...But Kenji and Tomo..."

Without warning Genji grabbed the carry-ons"Come Anija, I'll take you to your room" he explained. Hanzo loved Genji but sometimes he just didn't want to face him after the incident when they were younger, but that didn't matter anymore Genji forgave him and that was that.

He fallowed Genji down a long hallway were he saw Genji boyfriend, What was his name again? Zenyatta was it? yeah that was probably it, he was the one that helped Genji excepted his scars and his new looked, maybe he wasn't so sure anymore. By the time they made it to the room Genji opened the door and smiled  "Don't worry Anija Tomo and Kenji will be in good hands trust me ." he explained Hanzo sat down in the chair and put Kenji and Tomo close to him whispering soft encouragement to him.

Hanzo didn't even know that Genji left by the time he looked up, Genji probably went to get someone to check on Tomo and Kenji. He waited patiently for them to arrive, it only to about a second when he heard the door open and to his surprise was  the vet was quite attractive, he probably guessed he was somewhere between his age or older.

"Ya must be Hanzo? Genji brother right?"

Hanzo  composed himself nodding" Y-Yes.." he mumbled. It embarrassing  that he was nervous to talk to the vet.  
 "The name is Jesse McCree, and please call me Jesse. So heard yer cats fainted and threw up blood? does that normally happen?" Oh god he asked a question, Hanzo tooked and deep breath and relaxed.

"No...not really this all happened Today during the cat show.....who would you to see?" he asked Jesse.

Jesse nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard" I would like to see Kenji first." Hanzo nodded,placing the cat carrier the the table opening it as Kenji walked out slowing looking around scared.

"Boy howdy, Ain't that a sight never seen a savannah cat before. So Kenji the one who threw up blood?" Jesse asked.  Hanzo just nodded "Y-yes it quite scared me, he nevered done this before.."  
Jesse nodded and put on gloves as he lifted Kenji up making him stand on the table" Ya haven't been feeding him bone's have ya? Or gave him food with bone's? " he explained not looking at hanzo as he massage kenji stomach and throat gently. 

"No, i-is that a common thing?" Hanzo asked watching Kenji making sure he doesn't attack Jesse."Most days, about a week ago some old family came in crying their poor cat ate a chicken wing, the bone scrapped the feline intestine...buddy didn't make it we had to put him down.....eating bones or other materials, which can cause injury to the  gastrointestinal tract..." Jesse explained tilted Kenji head up opening his mouth looking inside. "yer luckily for calling a bit early today normally it get's a bit busy a around 1:30"

  
Hanzo was a bit upset that the family cat didn't survived... but he was more focused on his cats"Kenji will be fine correct?" he waited for a respone but it wasn't the response he was looking for.  
 " Hanzo do you have rat posion? " that made hanzo tilted his head in confusion "Y-yes why?"  
Jesse looked at hanzo"could be a reason why he threw up blood, Rat poison is dangerous for cat's I'll have to tell Jack about this.." Jesse explained petting Kenji softly and placed him back into the carry-on.

Hanzo open Tomo Cat carrier, but Tomo hissed and growl at Jesse who tried to take him out of the carry-on"Oh boy...don't ya worry little guy I won't hurt ya..."Jesse explained to the cat hoping Tomo would understand.

"Mind taking him out of the carrier? I need to find out what makes faint out of blue" Jesse explained as he grabs his Stethoscope. Hanzo grabbed Tomo pulling him out of his carrier placing him on the table petting him gently relaxing him, Soon Jesse bring's Tomo close to him as he place the Stethoscope against his chest listening to his heart beat.

"His heart is out of rhyme.....Tomo is about 12 weeks?" Jesse asked with a big concerned look on his face.  
Hanzo just nodded and looked at Jesse" He is 12 weeks old why?" There was this long pause as Jesse sighed "He's has Syncope....it's medical condition that is basically characterized as a temporary loss of consciousness and spontaneous recovery" He explained, Hanzo felt his entire world crash all around him Tomo had a medical condition and he didn't even know about it until now.

"Ya know we can save him, he just need to get surgery, don't fret he'll be alright you just gotta ask my father, Mr. Reyes thats all" Jesse explained as he grabs a medical paper and a sticky note writing some information down." Kenji is going to be prescribed with some pills to get rid of the toxins from the rat posion and Tomo might need to change his diet a bit Hanzo. I highly advice you to fallow these rules." 

Once Jesse handed him the medical file, Hanzo turned red seeing Jesse phone number on the sticky note.

" _Yer kinda a cute how about we go on a date darlin ~♡  here's my number 555-456-3390 "_  
When hanzo looked up he saw Jesse wink at him and from there on he thoughthe was going to die of embarrassment.

"A-arigato Jesse, thanks for your help" hanzo said as he tucked the note into his pocket hearing Jesse chuckle a bit.

"No problem if anything happens just call me if there's anything wrong with either Tomo or Kenji."  
Hanzo nodded smiling softly"I'll update you on Tomo and Kenji health conditions " he explained putting Tomo back into his cat carrier. Jesse nodded"Alright than Genji will give you the pill's on the way out okay "he smiled. Hanzo nodded and watched Jesse leave the room as Hanzo picked up both carriers and heads towards the main office and wait's by the counter where Genji give's hanzo the pill's.

"Jesse is Single brother~" Genji teased him as Hanzo rolled his eye's blushing "Oh hush you..."

Genji laughs and smiled "Love you too anjia, hope they get better "Hanzo nodded and left taking both cat's wih him home so he could give Kenji his pill's. As hanzo left Jesse appeared at the counter, "Sooooo?" Jesse chuckled. Genji rolled his eyes and smiled "Hanzo has it bad for you " Genji laughs.


End file.
